DigiPets!
by Hawky Teh Kitty
Summary: Jounouchi gets himself and Yugi a digi pet. What happens when the whole deal goes topsy-turvy? Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Tendershipping. Slightly OOC. ONE SHOT COMPLETE. YAOI!


**A/N: This little one-shot was inspired by one of Jou's lines from the manga! XD Whoever can spot the line here and leaves a review saying so gets a cookie. :3 teehee. **

**Disclaimer: Take it away, Jou.**

**Jou: Hawky does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way, shape, or form.**

**  
Hawky: If I did, Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, and various other pairings would become a reality. :D**

"Hey, Yug'!"

The short boy glanced up as he heard the cheerful voice. Blinking his amethyst eyes, Yugi smiled as his golden-haired friend, Jounouchi, slip into the game shop. Jounouchi had a silly grin plastered onto his face, a tiny object gripped in one hand.

"Hey, Jou." Yugi greeted politely, offering his friend a kind smile. "What brings you here? Your shift doesn't start for another two hours." Yugi asked, running his fingers through the blonde bits of hair that framed his face as Jounouchi plopped his book bag onto the ground with an unceremonious "thud".

The wide grin still on his face, the handsome blonde teen trotted over to the glassy desk where his friend stood. Propping his elbows up on the counter, Jounouchi leaned closer. "Guess what I got?" Jounouchi chirped, holding out the object in his hand.

Yugi leaned in closer to see what Jounouchi had in his hands. "Oh my god, you got the brand new KaibaCorp Digi-Pet?" the small boy gasped, his eyes wide. "Those things aren't supposed to come out 'till, like, the end of the year!" Yugi squeaked, amazed.

Gleeful, Jounouchi nodded his head, using his free hand to brush some of his golden bangs out of his amber eyes. "Ch-yeah!" he said, stretching his hand out further so that Yugi could examine it better. "Kaiba had a few prototypes in need of testing, so he gave me a couple." He explained. "He wanted me to give them to you and the rest of the gang."

Yugi's large doe eyes shone brightly. "Kaiba wanted to give me one?" he squeaked, overjoyed.

Jounouchi pursed his lips. "Well, he gave_ me_ one." He said slowly, setting the tiny little device on the countertop. "But then, I begged him for more of them to give to you guys." Jounouchi explained before drawing out a device identical to his from his pocket. The only difference was that Jounouchi's was a bright sea blue whereas Yugi's was a dark shade of purple.

Yugi giggled softly. "Well, he let you, didn't he?"

Jounouchi chuckled softly. "Yeah." He said before snatching up his Digi-Pet. Yugi rounded the counter and stood beside his blonde friend.

The two boys plopped down on the ground, fiddling with the toys. All was silent, aside from the constant beeping of the toys. As Yugi started to turn his on and get a new pet, Jounouchi began to care for his pet—a female Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Hey, I got a Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Yugi chirped after a few minutes of silence. Jounouchi glanced up, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh, cool!" he said happily. "I have a Red Eyes, too!"

Yugi nodded. "Mine's a male." The boy said, scratching at his tri-colored hair.

Jounouchi snapped his attention up. "Whoa, mine is a female!" he chirped, his amber eyes growing a bit wider.

The two friends stared at each other in silence for a bit.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" they both said in unison.

The reckless blonde jumped up, punching the air with a fist. "Let's mate, Yugi!" he said loudly. "Right here, right now!"

Yugi couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. "Okay, Jou!!" he exclaimed, jumping up with his friend. The two got closer as they tried to let their Digi-Pets communicate. Pressing the two devices together, they waited for the magic.

***

"YES!!"

The gang stopped their eating and turned to give Jounouchi an odd look. Bakura raised an eyebrow, raking his fingers through his white hair. "What's with the Mutt?" he said darkly, eyeing the teenager as he excitedly clicked away at his Digi-Pet, leaving his bento unattended.

Anzu looked horrified. "Ohmigosh!" she squeaked, clapping her hands to her cheeks. "Jou's not eating his lunch! It's the apocalypse!!" the brunette girl squealed, her blue eyes shut tight. Honda frowned as he and Ryou exchanged odd looks.

"YES!!!" Jounouchi exclaimed loudly again, hopping up, his amber eyes dancing with joy. He turned to face his friends, grinning.

Yugi turned to face him, starting to grow a bit concerned as well. "What is it, Jou?" he asked quietly, wondering why his friend was suddenly so happy.

"Guys," he began with a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!!" he finally said aloud, earning confused looks from the whole group. Dismissing the stares he earned, Jounouchi continued to grin like an idiot and swung his arm over Yugi's shoulder. "An' it's all thanks t' good ol' Yug'!" the blonde said, winking.

Yugi, realizing that he was talking about the Digi-Pet, grinned widely, his large amethyst eyes shining. "Oh, Jou!! Yay~" he squealed, giving his friend a hug.

"Excuse me?"

The two were interrupted by a cold, menacing voice from behind. Jounouchi and Yugi froze, realizing who it was.

"Puppy?" the cold voice said.

"Oh, shit." Honda said, smirking faintly.

"Aibou?" another voice joined in with the first, equally cold.

"Oh, double shit." Bakura sneered, narrowing his coffee colored eyes.

The two friends continued to stay frozen in their hug, looks of horror adorning their faces. After a couple seconds, Yugi and Jounouchi slowly pulled away from each other before turning around to face their infuriated lovers.

Kaiba and Atemu glared daggers at them, both looking murderous. Yugi and Jounouchi laughed nervously.

"I-it's not what'cha think…" Jounouchi said slowly.

Kaiba's blue eyes flashed. "If I am not mistaken, you just said that Yugi got you pregnant." The CEO said flatly, turning his ominous glare onto the other boy. Yugi looked scared out of his wits as Kaiba brought his face closer to his. "Why. Did. You. Touch. My. Puppy?" he hissed icily.

Anzu's eyes widened as Yugi started shaking.

Atemu snorted. "Kaiba, I doubt my Aibou would make any first moves." He said bluntly, causing the CEO to turn around. Atemu shot a glare at Jounouchi. "Why in the world did you seduce my hikari?" he snarled at him, narrowed amethyst eyes flashing a ruby red.

Bakura snorted at this. "You're Highness," he said mockingly. "I always doubted the bond between you and your hikari." The tomb robber said casually, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist. The younger, more innocent white-haired male's snow white cheeks flushed a rosy red. "Eep, 'Kura…!" he squeaked softly as Bakura smirked and gave his ass a soft squeeze. "I found it quite clear that he always had feelings for the Mutt."

Atemu turned to shoot a menacing glare at him. "Shut up, you stupid tomb robber!" he hissed before pointedly turning away, ignoring how Bakura began to flaunt his closeness with Ryou by touching him all over.

Anzu, disgusted by all this, slammed her fist on the table. Swearing incoherently, the girl got up and stalked off.

Honda, annoyed by all this, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Bakura chuckled, easily pulling an embarrassed Ryou into his lap. Smirking, the darker half loosely kept his arms around his waist, allowing Ryou to snuggle into him. Ryou turned his wide brown eyes up to Bakura and gave him a soft smile. Bakura continued to smirk before he used a finger to tip Ryou's chin up. The two pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

Disgusted, Honda turned away from the two of them. The brunette watched the drama unfold between the four.

"S-Seto… I-It's not wh-what'cha think, y'know…" Jounouchi squeaked, earning confused looks from both Kaiba and Atemu. Yugi scuffled behind his taller, and not to mention stronger, friend, peering tentatively out from behind Jounouchi's back.

Dropping his gaze, the blonde continued. "We were talking about the Digi-Pets you gave us…" he whispered.

There was complete and utter silence for a few seconds.

"… WHAT?!?!?" the two screamed.

Jounouchi winced and Yugi let out a quiet whimper from the audacity of their screams.

"YOU GOT US ALL WORKED UP OVER THE STUPID TOY?" Kaiba yelled, not knowing whether he should be relieved or seriously PO'd. This led to a full-fledged Kaiba-rant.

On the other hand, Atemu stayed eerily quiet. The former Pharaoh closed his purple eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering things under his breath.

As Kaiba soon ran out of breath, Jounouchi peered cautiously up at his boyfriend. He cleared his throat as Kaiba's scowl turned into a twisted smirk. Jounouchi's expression soon transformed into a look of sheer terror. He knew that smirk all to well.

"Well, well, well." Kaiba said calmly, crossing his arms across his chest in a smug manner. The handsome CEO leaned in closer to Jounouchi. "Looks like _someone's_ been a bad Puppy." Kaiba said quietly, earning a whimper from Jounouchi.

Yugi released his grip on Jounouchi's jacket and took a few steps back, suddenly afraid of Kaiba as well. As he stumbled back, the small boy bumped into something—or someone. "Oof!"

Atemu grunted faintly as Yugi bumped into him. The smaller doppelganger yelped and whipped around, his doe eyes growing even wider. "Eep…!" he squealed as Atemu kneeled down on one knee and took Yugi's chin with a hand. "Aibou, you should have told me what you were talking about in the first place." He said calmly, his tactic being the polar opposite of Kaiba's.

Honda hit his palm to his forehead as he saw the two couples deal with the problem.

Kaiba continued to smirk evilly. "I guess I'll have to punish my Puppy for what he did today, ne?" he sneered before straightening up. Jounouchi opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but was cut off as Kaiba smacked his ass (and none too lightly, my friends). Yelping, the blonde gagged as Kaiba grabbed him by the back of the collar of his shirt and began to drag him off. "Nyaaah, S-_Setooooooo_!" Jounouchi squealed as Kaiba easily pulled him up to carry him bridal style.

"…. At least, whatever they're gonna do, it won't be back at my apartment." Honda sighed with relief.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked up from his cuddling with Ryou. "Ah, that's right." He said, smirking. "The Mutt lives with you." The tomb robber snickered.

Honda grumbled and massaged his temples. "Yeah." He muttered. "It was a nightmare when Kaiba stayed over for a night." The brunette said agitatedly. "All I could hear at night was their screaming and moaning…" Honda said, starting to feel sick again. "It was a horrifying experience."

Ryou peered up from where he sat in Bakura's lap. "Me an' 'Kura live alone." The white haired boy chirped.

Bakura nodded, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "That way, no one can hear me and my little Neko-chan when we decide to get…" he paused, looking for the right word. "… _passionate._"

Ryou giggled, snuggling into his Yami.

Honda sorted and turned away from the two. But he then decided it was better to stick with watching Bakura and Ryou.

Honda's lower eyelid twitched a few times as he watched Yugi and Atemu kiss passionately. The bigger one of the two had Yugi pinned against a wall, and Yugi seemed to like it.

Closing his eyes, Honda muttered, "I _really_ need to get myself a date…"

***

Honda walked down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, a cup of coffee in hand. After getting sick of watching the lovebirds at school, the brunette decided to get lunch elsewhere.

As he walked, Honda came across Kaiba's sleek black limo. From inside the car, he could hear a certain blonde friend of his yelling and screaming. Out of curiousity, Honda paused in his walking to listen.

"Nyuu, Seto! D-Don't touch me like that!!"

"But, Puppy, you've been a bad dog today. He must be punished."

"Nya-AAHHH!! Ahhh….. ahh… _S-Setooo_…. Th-that h-hurts…. _It hurts so bad…!!"_

"Ooh, _gawd, _Puppy…"

"Gyaah-NYAAHHH! Stop _IT!! Eeeek!!"_

"Aw, _damn_, that feels good!"

Memories of that one night flooded poor Honda's mind. Shaking his head, he started walking once again, trying to block the screaming from the car out of his head.

"Just keep walkin', Honda." He told himself. "Just _keeeeep_ walkin'."

**A/N: XD Yeah, poor Honda…. He must face all the emotional scarring on his own. Gotta pity him.**

**Yep, this story was fueled by Dr. Pepper, Thin Mints, and Samoas. So please, if it's not that great, don't cry about it to me.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! :3 I hope you enjoyed it~**

**  
~Hawky**


End file.
